Obama
Barack Obama was the 1st President of Obamaland (The now Known United States) from 1952-2016 and fought in both Great Leader wars in the new Allied Powers. Barack Obama was born on August 4th 1950 in Chicago, Illinois where he murdered 10% of the Illinois population when he got out the womb. Obama would enter the U.S Presidential election of 52' and beat candidates Eisenhower and Stevenson by a landslide. Obama would create the Obama Party and renamed The United States into Obamaland as his first action in office to show his Chad-like abilities. In 1953, Obama had used all the money the U.S gained in WWII to build a giant statue of his erect penis. The Lack of money led to firing of nearly 900,000 employees in the US and led to the deaths of those same people by the "Obamic State in Obamaland'' (OSO), The personal military Obama made during the first days of Obamaland. By 1960, another 1,000,000+ people died during the reign of Obama. The people of Obamaland had enough, so they created two parties, "US Survivors'' and "Obama Lovers". The tension between these two parties rose and rose as nothing seemed to be done to stop Obama and nothing ever seemed to be agreed upon. In 1965, Obama convinced his party members to go to war with "The US Commies'' and so "The Great War of DC" began. The War lasted for 5 years and led to the loss of 2 lives. The Obama party lost and was forced to switch Obama-ism into a Democracy once again. During the war Obama met the love of his life Michelle and they ended getting married and having two kids in 1998 and 2001. The Obama Party wasn't happy with their leader turning into a shell of his former self and they knew something had to be done. The party planned an assassination on Obama for 30 years and needed everything to be perfect to preform the kill that would shake the world. In 2001, they found a perfect man to preform the kill, Donald J Trump. The Obama Lovers had secretly created a relationship with Trump and made sure they purchased every weapon possible in order to end the leader they didn't want anymore. In 2002, they attempted to kill Obama by dropping a Nuclear warhead onto the white house, but failed when OSO found out. OSO had killed many Obama Lovers then after and beat Trump into amnesia, causing the dissolving of the Obama Lovers, and reinforcement of The White House. Everything was calm for the next decade and a half, until, in 2014, The Obama party had reformed with Donald Trump to defeat the one and only Obama with the only thing he couldn't defend himself with, The N word. In 2016, Trump and The Obama Lovers had gathered in front of the white house to scream the N word from the top of their lungs, causing Obama to slowly fade away. Obama didn't give up though, he sent OSO members to execute 30% of the Obama Lovers, but it wasn't enough, Obama fell to his knees and as Trump stood over him, with one word, managed to retake the United States back. Trump let out a hollering "NIGGER" at obama, causing him to melt and fade into dust. Trump, soon there are, rebranded OSO under The Trump association and reclaimed the US back to it's former glory. Obama made a return on January 14th 2019, when he arose from the single cell left of him and would face Trump for one final battle, this would spark the beginning of The Great Leader War of 2019. After a series of unfortunate events, Obama died at the hands of Osama Bin Laden on January 13th 2019 in a suicide bombing at the white house to end The Great Leader war.